Di Sini Untukmu
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Apa hanya hitam warna yang kau sukai, Teme?"    "Tidak."    "Lalu?"    "Aku juga suka warna biru."    "Biru?"    "Hn."    "Alasannya?"    "Karena aku suka matamu, Dobe."    ShoAi. Don't Like, DON'T READ!


**Di sini Untukmu**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uchiha Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruto

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** ShoAi, typo yang selalu ada, _italic _(bayangan Sasuke atau flashback), Sasuke's POV.

~#~#~#~#

"Apa hanya hitam warna yang kau sukai, Teme?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga suka warna biru."

"Biru?"

"Hn."

"Alasannya?"

"Karena aku suka matamu, Dobe."

~#~#~#~# Selamat Membaca ~#~#~#~#

Biru. Aku suka dengan warna biru, apalagi dengang warna langit di siang hari seperti saat ini. Cantiknya langit di siang hari mengingatkanku padanya. Sosok pirang dengan mata biru indahnya, jernih dan juga memikat. Sosok yang nanti malam akan aku temui.

"_Apa hanya hitam warna yang kau sukai, Teme?"_

Suaranya masih terdengar, pertanyaan basa basi darinya masih ku ingat sampai saat ini.

"_Tidak."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku juga suka warna biru."_

"_Biru?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Alasannya?"_

"_Karena aku suka matamu, Dobe."_

Wajahnya merona ketika aku memberitahukan alasan kenapa aku menyukai warna biru. Ya, jawabanku memang begitu. Aku suka dengan matanya. Mata cantik yang berwarna biru.

Drrt… Drrrt… Handphone-ku bergetar. Hal itu mengalihkan perhatianku dari langit biru yang sedang ku pandangi. Aku pun merogoh saku celanku, hanya untuk mengambil handphone-ku.

"Iya, aniki?" ucapku pada orang yang menghubungiku, Itachi, kakakku.

"Kau tidak lupa kalau hari ini ada rapat'kan, otouto?" jawab aniki to the point.

"Hn," balasku singkat. Setelahnya, aku memutuskan komunikasi kami.

Kemudian, aku berbalik. Membuka pintu kaca balkon kamarku. Namun, setelah aku berada di dalam kamarku yang bernuansa biru ini, aku hanya bisa melihat bayanganku saat bersamanya. Bersama pemuda bermata biru, Naruto.

"_Sasuke~~ Ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam sembilan."_

"_10 menit lagi, Dobe."_

"_Tidak bisa. Kau harus bangun. Aku saja saat minta 10 menit lagi tid... Sasuke! Hei! Lepaskan aku!"_

"_Kau berisik, Dobe. Lebih baik temani aku tidur."_

"_Tidak mau! Hei! Jangan menjilat telingaku. Sasuke! Hentikan. Hahaha... geli Sasuke... Hahaha... Sasuke! Jangan menjilat telinhumphhh."_

Aku masih ingat dengan wajahnya saat itu. Dan wajah kagetnya saat aku membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku ini. Rasanya manis.

Ah, aku harus segera ke kantor. Dengan segera, aku mengganti kaos biruku dengan kemeja putih, dan tidak lupa dengan dasi hitam tidak diikat rapi. Aku terlalu malas melakukannya. Aku tidak perlu mengganti celanaku, karena aku sudah mengenakan celana hitamku.

~#~#~#~#

Aku berjalan menuruni satu per satu anak tangga. Mataku memandang ruang utama. Tangga yang sedang ku turuni ini memang terhubung dengan ruang utama rumahku. Tanpa menghentikan langkahku, mataku tertuju pada satu benda. Benda yang membuatku dan Si Pirang Dobe cek cok beberapa menit. Childish.

"_Teme, jangan di sana. Tapi, di sini saja."_

"_Tidak, Dobe. Di sini saja. Lukisan ini lebih bagus ditempel di sini."_

"_Tidak. Bagusan di sini, dekat photo kita berdua."_

"_Aku maunya, lukisan ini di sini."_

"_Ugghhh... Di sini, Baka Teme!"_

"_Hn, ok."_

"_Yeay! Teme baik..."_

"_Love you too, Dobe."_

"_..."_

Harusya kau lihat wajahmu saat itu Naruto. Ada warna pink di pipimu yang berwarna tan itu. Jujur saja, aku ingin menggigitmu waktu itu.

~#~#~#~#~#

Rapat kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Tak ada masalah. Biasanya juga selalu begitu bukan? Sekarang, aku masih berada di dalam ruang rapat bersama Itachi, aniki-ku. Dia sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Mungkin dia sedang saling kirim pesan dengan pacarnya, atau main game. Ah, yang mana pun aku tidak peduli.

"Kau mau ikut makan malam di luar, otouto?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Ayolah otouto... Sudah lama kau tidak makan di luar," ajaknya dengan suara dimanja-manjakan.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Deidera," kataku tanpa melirik aniki, "lagipula, kau tahu aku harus pergi ke tempat seseorang."

"...ya."

Aku tersenyum. Lalu bangkit dari dudukku dan pergi meninggalkan aniki dengan pandangan sedihnya terhadapku. Aku tidak butuh pandangan sedih itu aniki. Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tahu itu'kan?

~#~#~#~#

"Selamat malam, Uchiha San."

"Anda datang lagi ternyata, Uzumak San sudah menunggu anda."

"Uchiha San, anda selalu terlihat segar. Nikmati waktu anda bersama Uzumaki San ya."

Begitulah setiap malam yang ku dengar jika aku sudah berada di tempat ini. Perawat dan dokter di Rumah Sakit ini sudah hampir setiap malam melihatku ke sini. Aku ke sini bukan tanpa alasan, tapi, aku ke sini untuk bertemu dengannya. Sosok yang sudah hampir dua minggu tidak bersamaku. Tidak menemani tidurku. Dia adalah Naruto.

Aku terdiam di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih. Tangan kananku yang sedari tadi berada di dalam saku celanaku, kini bepindah pada kenop pintu di depanku. Siap untuk memmbuka pintu. Pintu yang menghalangiku untuk melihat dia.

~#~#~#~#~

Aku melihatnya. Dia sedang berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan dunianya. Aku menghampirinya.

"Malam, Dobe."

Naruto sedikit tersentak, dia menoleh dengan cepat.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Teme."

"Hn," balasku lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Teme... Aku gugup menghadapi besok."

Ucapan Naruto membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jujur saja, aku juga gugup. Mengingat Naruto akan melakukan operasi mata. Aku meraih tangan kanannya, dan ku genggam dengan erat. Berusaha meyakinkan dia, kalau aku berada bersamanya.

"Aku... Takut..."

Aku mengangkat tangan kanan yang ku genggam itu dengan lembut, dan ku kecup.

"Yakinlah, Dobe. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kataku meyakinkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau gagal?" tanya Naruto, matanya kembali tertuju pada langit-langit kamar. Aku tahu dia tidak mungkin melihat terangnya lampu kamarnya, karena yanag dia lihat hanya kegelapan.

"Tidak akan gagal, Dobe. Percayalah," ucapku padanya. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Tapi setidaknya, kita masih bisa berharap bukan?

Naruro tidak bisa melihat sudah dua bulan. Dia mengalami satu insiden dan membuatnya jadi seperti saat ini. Aku masih ingat insiden itu. Dia tergelincir di tangga SMA. Karena terburu-buru, dia jadi tergelincir dan jatuh. Dia pikir tangga sekolah itu tidak tinggi heh? Dasar Dobe. Kami dua bulan yang lalu adareunian SMA. Jadi, kenapa Naruto bisa terjatuh di tangga sekolah dua bulan yang lalu. Kepalanya mengalami cidera, dan berakibat pada matanya.

Awal-awalnya, Naruto hanya mengalami rabun biasa. Tapi semakin hari, rabunnya tambah parah dan berakhir menjadi kebutaan. Hah, ternyata kita jangan meremehkan suatu kecelakaan. Contohnya, seperti yang terjadi pada Si Pirang Dobe dua bulan yang lalu. Tergelincir di tangga.

Besok, Naruto akan melakukan operasi mata, setelah dua minggu dia dirawat di tempat ini. Aku harap operasinya lancar.

~#~#~#~#

Sudah seminggu berlalu berlalu dari hari dimana Naruto melakukan operasi mata. Hari ini, perban di matanya akan dilepas. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat mata biru itu kembali bersinar. Bersinar untuk melihat dunia. Dunia yang sudah dua bulan terasa gelap.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit. Seperti biasa, suster dan dokter yang berpapasan denganku selalu menyapaku. Aku pun tiba di depan sebuah kamar pasien. Kamar Naruro selama di Rumah Sakit ini.

"Selamat Siang, Uchiha San," sapa Sakura ketika aku masuk kamar Naruto ini. Sakura adalah Dokter yang menangani Naruto selama dua bulan ini. Aku hanya mengangguk untuk menyapa sapaannya.

"Kau datang Sasuke? Aku kira kau tidak akan datang," ucap Naruto sumringah.

"Hn," balasku singkat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja ya, Naruto?" tanya Saskura. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

'Jangan tegang, Dobe.'

Sakura menyuruh asistennya untuk membuka perban yang berada di mata Naruto. Asistennya berambut pirang pucat, dan saat aku melihat papan nama yang di dadanya, dia bernama Ino. Ino berdiri di belakang Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada di kamar ini. Selanjutnya, Ino mulai membuka perban yang melingkari mata Naruto. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku gugup. Hal yang sama pasti dirasakan oleh pemuda manis di hadapanku.

"_Sasuke."_

"_Hn?"_

"_Jangan Cuma 'Hn,' Teme!"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Itukan lebih baik. Ng... Kalau mataku ssudah normal, kau mau mengajakku ke laut?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Ughh... Jangan 'Hn!'"_

"_Iya, Dobe. Aku akan mengajakmu ke laut. Jadi cepatlah sembuh."_

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya ketika dia merasakan perban yang ada di matanya sudah terlepas. Dan jantungku entah kenapa berdetak lebih cepat lagi dari yang tadi.

"Sekarang, kau boleh membuka matamu, Namikaze San," perintah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Aku melihatnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum membuka langit biru yang ada di matanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja," kata Sakura kemudian.

Kelopak mata Naruto akhirnya terbuka juga. Sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Warna biru yang aku sukai pun kini terlihat. Aku terdiam, menunggu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu. Tidak lama, Naruto tersenyum tepat ke arahku.

"Hai, Teme."

~#~#~#~#

"Sudah dua bulan aku tidak melihat laut," ucap Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku. Di depan kami, kini terbentang laut biru yang luas. Pantulan langit dan awan terlihat begitu cantik di laut yang tenang.

Aku merasakan kepala pirang Naruto bersandar pada bahuku, dan kedua tangannya memeluk lengan kiriku. Aroma citrus tercium dari rambut pirangnya.

"Aku rindu," katanya pelan, tapi terdengar olehku. "Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, Teme."

"Hn," balasku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari laut. Melihat pantulan langit biru dari sana.

""Aku kira kau akan meninggalkanku."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Meninggalkan? Tidak terpikir sama sekali olehku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, tepat saat Naruto juga melihat ke arahku. Aku memegang dagunya dengan tangan kananku, dan bibir kami pun bertemu. Aku memejamkan mataku, begitu juga dengannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Dobe,' kataku, lalu kembali mempertemukan bibir kami. Merasakan sentuhan yang kami rindukan.

#end#

Fict baru saia kembali keluar... Gomen gaje dan berantakan hahaha...

Review?


End file.
